You Could Be Happy
by collideee
Summary: In all of the years I have known the Cullens, never once have I had a full on conversation with Edward. Not until last summer, that is. But that's a different story entirely. AU, AH. E/B.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been years since I've written anything and this is my first Twillight fic so please, be gentle. I know it's not great, but I'm still getting into the swing of things. I wasn't originally planning on posting this tonight, so I apologize if it feels rushed or not everything was fully explained. I'll get there, I promise ;)**

I have been staying at the Cullens' house for two weeks every summer for as long as I can remember. I love it there. Esme and Carlisle always welcome me with open arms - always manage to make me feel warm, loved and at home.

Their daughter, Alice, is my absolute best friend. We sleep all day, stay up all night and somehow always manage to start trouble wherever we go. Emmett is her sometimes too over-protective older brother whom I love. Hes got the whole teddy bear thing going on - Alice likes to pretend he's a total asshole for his overprotective ways but she and I both know he only does it because he cares. Then there is Rosalie and Jasper - Mr. and Mrs. Cullens' foster children. They have been with Carlisle and Esme since age four. Rosalie doesn't particularly care for me - she's always shooting me dirty looks when she thinks nobody else is looking or talking about me behind my back. She's Emmett's on again, off again, on again, off again girlfriend. Alice insists she's jealous of me, but I can't possibly see why. She's got a family who loves her, a boyfriend who adores her, and she is quite possibly the most beautiful person I've ever seen. And then there is Jasper - Alice's sort-of but not really boyfriend. They are both completely and totally in love with eachother, but neither of them would dare to admit that to Esme or Carlisle. Their relationship pretty much just consists of chaste kiss' and some not-so-subtle flirting. And then there is Edward. Edward is nothing like the rest of the Cullens. Beautiful? Yes. Outgoing? Not so much. In all of the years I have known the Cullens, never once have I had a full on conversation with Edward. Not until last summer, that is. But that's a different story entirely.

"Bella!" The front door flings open and Alice emerges, running towards me with open arms. "Oh my God, I've missed you so much. Look at you! You look amazing."

"Aw, I've missed you too!" I say, pulling her into a firm hug.

"Oh my God, I have so much to tell you. C'mon!"

"Wait, my bags." I gesture towards the open trunk.

"You two go ahead - I've got them."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

"No problem, Bells. We're glad you're here - all of us are."

Alice nods furiously in agreement, and I flash them both a tight lipped smile.

"Lets go!" Alice bounces, gripping my arm and dragging me alongside her.

We link arms and walk into the kitchen where we find Esme flipping through a cook book. Alice clears her throat, catching Esme's attention.

"Bella!" she says, throwing down her apron and pulling me into an embrace. "It's so good to see you, sweetheart. You look as gorgeous. How was the flight?"

"Eh, you know. Long." I say, stifling a yawn.

"Aw. Well, I'm so happy to see you." She whispers, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Make sure you give your father a call and tell him you made it here okay. Dinner should be done in about an hour, 'kay girls?"

"Yep. We'll be in my room." Alice cries, clapping her hands together excitedly. She takes a hold of my hand and races up the stairs. I try to keep up with her, but I fail. I cling to the railing, trying desperately not to fall.

Within seconds of reaching her room, I plop down onto the bed dramatically.

"God, Bella! Keep up." Alice giggles.

My eyelids suddenly start feeling extremely heavy as I struggle to keep them open. I figure I'll let myself sleep for ten minutes - fifteen top. And then I'll.....

After what is intended to be ten minutes of sleep quickly turns into three hours of sleep. I walk over to the door and peek my head out in search of Alice.

"Alice?" I whisper, as if not to wake anyone who may be sleeping.

"She's downstairs." I hear a low voice coming from across the hall.

"Edward?" I question, recieving no response. I softly knock on his already half-open bedroom door.

"Come in," he mutters. I walk in to find him lying across his bed, his head buried in a book.

"Hey," I say breathlessly.

"Bella." He says, placing the book on his night stand.

"How are you?"

"Okay. How was your flight?"

I sigh, not willing to play the 'lets-talk-about-anything-but-what-happened-last-summer' game with him.

"So, that's it?" I say wearily.

"What?" He retorts quickly, his eyes narrowing.

"We're not gonna talk about what happened?"

"What, exactly, are you referring to?" he responds with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Come on, Edward." I plead.

"I thought you and I both agreed that what happened last summer was between us. Did you ch--"

"There she is!" Emmett interrupts, bursting through the door. He throws his strong arms around me, pulling me in for a tight hug. "What are you doing in here, anyway? Hey, we were thinking about going to see a movie. You in?"

I can't help but laugh at how insanely oblivious Emmett is.

"Sure, just give me a second to get dressed."


	2. Chapter 2

**BELLA'S POV**

In the two days I've been here, Edward has been nothing but a fucking dick to me. He has done seemingly everything he possibly can to ignore me, but whenever we do somehow manage to cross paths he rolls his eyes and darts off in the other direction. He has made absolutely no attempt to be civil towards me and quite frankly, I don't understand it. He asked me to drop it and I did just that.

"I love Robert Downey Jr! He's so sexy." Alice squees, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "Not as sexy as you, of course."

"Nice to know." Jasper says, snaking an arm around her shoulder.

"Seriously, though. He's hot. Don't you think, Bella?"

It takes me a second to respond, "Who?"

"Not Jasper," Alice giggles. "Robert!"

"Right here." Jasper says, causing Alice to giggle again.

"Oh, sure. He's okay." I say, not sounding the least bit interested.

"Just okay?" Alice asks incredulously.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Need anything while I'm up?"

"Nope, we're good." Alice chirps.

I make my way up the stairs and into the hall bathroom. I hear a door click open and I stop dead in my tracks. Esme and Carlisle are at work and Emmett and Rose went 'out to dinner', which only leaves..

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella arrived two days ago and I've been nothing but a fucking dick to her. I figured it would be better that way. I'd ignore her for the next two weeks, she'd leave and that would be that. But it was more complicated than that; I couldn't just ignore her. I wasn't capable.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and I peek my head out my bedroom door. When I see her approaching, I whisper "Bella, can I talk to you for a second?"

She simply stares at me - it's almost as if I had just grown a second head.

"Please?" I practically beg.

She slowly nods her head, "Okay."

I walk into my room and she follows closely behind me. Before I'm able to get a word out, she cuts me off.

"Look, I'm sorry for barging in on you the other day. I had no place doing that. I had to go and make things awkward between us. More so than they already were? I don't kno--"

Knowing she wasn't going to stop until I interrupted her, I did just that. "I was being an asshole, Bella. I've _been _an asshole."

She shrugs her shoulders and there is a long, awkward pause.

"I'm sorry." I finally say and she shoots me a confused look.

"For what? You didn't hold a gun to my head."

"I'm not sorry it happened. I'm just sorry I've been such a dick these past few days. And I'm sorry I didn't call you this past year. It just.. it all happened so fast, you know? And then you were gone."

"Would it have made a difference?" she asks shakily.

"Probably not." I answer honestly. She nods and runs a hand through her wavy brown hair.

Aaaand the awkwardness is back.

"Well, I better go. Alice is waiting for me."

"Friends?" I say, extending my hand out to her.

She smiles, taking my hand in hers. "Of course."

I respond by giving her hand a light squeeze and with that, she's gone.

Two hours later, I hear a knock on my door. I open the door and it's.. Alice. Oh, great.

"Hey, Edward. We're playing Pictionary. You in?"

"I don't think so."

Her face falls almost instantly. I know it's coming - the puppy dog eyes. But I'm not going to fall for it this time. No way. Nope.

Just then, she looks up at me with her big, brown eyes. "Pleaaase?" She pouts.

Stay strong, Cullen.

"Noooooo." I mock. She rolls her eyes and gives me a light shove.

"Bella really needs a partner, come on!" she pleads.

Well, in that case.. I wouldn't want Bella to feel left out or anything.

"Fine. One game." I agree and Alice claps her hands together excitedly.

**BELLA'S POV**

"Dress! Chick! Chick in dress! Um.. flowers? Prom! Prom! No. Wedding! Um, bride? No, brides.. woman!"

"Time!" Alice threw the hourglass down onto the board. "So close."

"It was Maid of Honor!" Rosalie barks.

Alice takes the die and throws it to Edward. "Your turn!"

He picks up a card from the pile and studies it for a good ten seconds before placing it back on the table.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Alice says, flipping the timer down.

"Hospital! Sick? No! Dead? Um," I call out frantically. "Oh! Blood transfusion."

They all just stare, dumbfounded. Emmett snags the piece of paper out of Edward's hand and examines it. "You guys so cheated! There is no way you could get blood transfusion out of.. _this_!"

The rest of the table just laughs as Alice begins to put the game away.

"I demand a rematch!" Emmett insists, taking a swig of Coke.

"Good game, Swan." Edward says, tussling my hair. I can't help but smile; I kind of like this new Edward. We're _friends._

"You too, Cullen." I respond. I'm attempting to flirt, but truthfully.. I have no fucking idea what I'm doing.

I feel eyes on me. I turn around to see Alice staring at me - her expression is a cross between amused and confused. I begin to feel self concious, so I mouth. "What?"

She mouths something back, but I can't quite decipher it. "What?" I repeat.

She onces again mouths something, but I can't make it out so I respond by shrugging my shoulders.

"You and Edward." She whispers from across the room, giving me a thumbs up; Edward seems not to notice, thankfully, but I can tell by the glare Rosalie is shooting at me that she certainly did.

I walk across and take Alice's hand, guiding her into the very quiet and very_ empty _living room.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, trying my best to sound nonchalant. I know it just sounds paranoid, though.

"Nothing! I just thought it was nice that you two were getting along so well. You guys kicked ass." she squeaks, her teethy smile never leaving her face.

"Oh." I say, feeling like a complete and total asshole.

"Why? What'd you think I was saying?" she asks innocently.

"Oh, nothing. I.. nothing." I say, fidgeting awkwardly with my sleeve. She looks skeptical, but decides not to push it any further.

"Mmkay." She shrugs, skipping back into the dining room. I collapse onto the nearest chair, trying to recompose myself. I begin to realize how bizzare and ridiculous that whole exchange was. What was I so worried about? Nothing was happening between me and Edward. Right?


End file.
